<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic: 'Paper Hero' by veronamay by peasina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312444">Podfic: 'Paper Hero' by veronamay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina'>peasina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Britcom Pod [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (UK)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: podfic_bingo, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always such a nice, well-behaved boy; never a rebellious thought in his head. Everyone always said so, and he's never done anything to prove them wrong, until now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Canterbury/Dawn Tinsley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Britcom Pod [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pioneer Podfic, Podfic Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic: 'Paper Hero' by veronamay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/211163">Paper Hero</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay">veronamay</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to veronamay for this lovely story, and for having a podfic permission statement on your AO3 profile :-)</p>
<p>This podfic fulfills a square on my <a href="https://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/">podfic-bingo</a> 2020 card: Fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<iframe></iframe><br/>
Stream and download from Archive.org, <a href="https://ia601405.us.archive.org/34/items/paper-hero/Paper%20Hero%203.mp3">here</a>.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>